1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generator, and more particularly to a multiplex supplied and re-circulated hydraulic electricity generator that can generate electricity in a cycle of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic electricity generator is used to generate power by water and comprises a hydro-generator. The hydro-generator has a body and multiple blades. The body is hollow. The blades are mounted rotatably in the body. When water flows into the body of the hydro-generator and rotates the blades, the rotation of the blades can make the hydro-generator generate electricity.
However, the conventional hydraulic electricity generator needs a lot of water to flow continually into the hydro-generator to rotate the blades for generating electricity. Therefore, the conventional hydraulic electricity generator has to be set up near a water source to supply water into the hydro-generator continuously, so the working range of the conventional hydraulic electricity generator is limited. In addition, when water is not enough for rotating the blades, the hydro-generator will lose the capability to generating electricity.
The hydraulic electricity generator in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.